Fraternelle
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Elle n'avait jamais aimé se battre mais elle avait été douée pour ça. Aujourd'hui, elle se battrait pour protéger tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Aujourd'hui, elle se battrait pour la fraternité.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 76ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Fraternité". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 _Petite note de l'auteur : Je ne connais de l'univers Divergente que les films, je m'excuse par conséquent des éventuelles aberrations que je suis susceptible d'avoir placées suite aux différences entre les livres et les films. Promis, je rattrape mon retard de lecture dès que j'en ai l'occasion !_

 _Sur ce... ENJOY !_

* * *

Quand on naît chez les Audacieux, on apprend vite que les notions telles que l'entraide, la fraternité, la bonne humeur, ne sont que des sottises inutiles qui ne mèneront à rien dans la vie. Johanna avait entendu ses parents le lui ressasser suffisamment souvent : on ne te demande pas de te faire des amis à l'école, ni de les aider à progresser en même temps que toi, on te demande d'être meilleure qu'eux. Elle s'était faite une raison et avait fait ce qu'on lui demandait. Sans cesser de voir ses amies en dehors de l'école, sans compétition, juste pour passer un bon moment ensemble. Elle n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que ce n'était pas réciproque - à l'exception de l'une d'entre elles, elles profitaient toutes de ce que ses parents appelaient "ses moments de faiblesse" pour lui soutirer des informations sur ses techniques de combat ou d'entraînement.

En grandissant, elle avait plus ou moins accepté l'idée qu'elle n'aurait jamais de réels amis, avec qui elle pourrait partager tous les moments, bons comme mauvais, avec qui elle pourrait tout partager sans pour autant que cela ne la pénalise par la suite. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, travaillant sans relâche, s'entraînant encore et encore, évacuant sa tristesse dans ses combats et ses prises de risques de plus en plus insensées. Elle avait failli mourir plusieurs fois, avait gardé de nombreuses cicatrices mais, au fond, cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Une Audacieuse doit prendre des risques au péril de sa vie, point.

L'année de ses 16 ans, elle avait pris le train avec tous les autres Audacieux de son âge pour aller passer le test. Elle avait couru à coté du train pour l'attraper en route avec les autres, elle en avait sauté pour en descendre avec les autres, et, comme les autres, elle ne s'était pas retournée vers celui qui avait raté son saut et était tombé violemment sur la tête avant de rester étendu par terre. Au moment où elle s'était assise dans la chaise, avant qu'on lui injecte le sérum, la personne qui lui faisait passer le test lui fit un sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. La plupart des gens tombent sur leur faction d'origine. C'est encore plus le cas chez les Audacieux.

Elle avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête. Bien sûr qu'elle était Audacieuse. Elle ignorait comment cela se passait dans les autres factions, mais chez elle, être transféré était considéré comme rare et complètement aberrant. Les transferts ne servent qu'à permettre aux jeunes les plus dégourdis et motivés de rejoindre les Audacieux, qui voudrait quitter une faction aussi libre et indépendante que la leur ? La simulation passa assez rapidement. Comment, en aussi peu de temps, pouvaient-ils se fixer sur leurs aptitudes ? Elle interrogea du regard la jeune femme à côté d'elle et celle-ci lui sourit :

\- Désolée de t'avoir menti, tu sembles être une exception. Tu es Fraternelle, c'est évident.

Johanna s'était accrochée à sa chaise pour ne pas en tomber de stupeur. Fraternelle… Jamais elle n'avait envisagé l'idée de devoir, de pouvoir quitter les Audacieux, et encore moins pour une faction aussi calme, chaleureuse et aimante que les Fraternels… Elle était rentrée chez elle seule. En attendant le train sur le quai, comme les gens des autres factions, en n'en descendant pas tant qu'il ne fut pas arrêté, en remerciant d'un sourire l'Altruiste qui la laissa passer devant lui au moment de descendre de la rame. Et elle dut avouer que ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Une fois rentrée chez elle, dans sa chambre, les yeux levés vers le plafond, elle avait repensé au résultat de son test. Fraternelle. Elle pouvait presque imaginer la petite fille qu'elle avait été plus de dix ans auparavant face à elle, en train de lui demander : _Ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir avoir des amis, maintenant ?_ Rien ne l'obligeait à choisir cette faction, bien sûr, le choix lui appartenait. Mais son choix était déjà fait. Elle serait Fraternelle.

Cette année là, elle avait été la seule Audacieuse à être transférée. A l'annonce de sa faction, sa mère avait fondu en larmes tandis que son père était resté stupéfait. Une Audacieuse faisant défection, et en plus pour partir cultiver la terre et aimer le monde entier ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, et pourtant, elle l'avait fait. Elle avait eu peur pendant quelques instants. Est-ce que les autres Fraternels l'accepteraient, elle, une ancienne Audacieuse, une ancienne combattante intrépide ? Sa frayeur n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Bien sûr, qu'ils l'avaient acceptée, recueillie, aidée. Pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie chez elle.

Les années avaient passé et elle avait petit à petit pris de l'importance dans sa faction. Sa tolérance zéro pour la brutalité était devenue légendaire - elle estimait en avoir assez eu pour le reste de sa vie durant son enfance. Quinze ans plus tard, elle était devenue chef de sa faction et tout le monde s'accordait à dire que la faction n'avait jamais été aussi calme et paisible que sous sa direction. Les Fraternels étaient devenus une faction refuge pour tous ceux qui cherchaient un peu d'amitié, un peu d'entraide, un peu de chaleur humaine. Elle se doutait que beaucoup de divergents se réfugiaient chez elle, mais elle les acceptait tout de même, tant qu'ils ne provoquaient aucun conflit. Elle avait trop souffert du rejet et de la solitude pour imposer cela à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Quand le conflit entre les Érudits et les Altruistes avait éclaté, elle avait d'abord tenté de garder sa faction à l'écart de tout cela. Cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'elle avait quitté les Audacieux mais elle estimait encore s'être trop battue pour vouloir recommencer. Mais elle avait très vite été placée face à un dilemme, quand Tris Prior et ses amis lui avaient demandé refuge. Elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Elle avait vu Tris ne pas réussir à pardonner à ses amis, ne pas réussir à se pardonner à elle-même toutes les morts qu'elle avait sur la conscience et avait fait son possible pour l'aider à passer par-dessus ça. Permettre aux gens de se sentir en paix avec eux-mêmes et avec leur entourage, c'était devenu son plus grand but. Mais très vite, trop vite, le conflit les avait engloutis. Le message des pères fondateurs, découvert par Tris, avait été diffusé dans toute la ville, Evelyne en avait profité pour détruire les factions et devenir ainsi la seule dirigeante de tous les habitants de Chicago. Johanna, elle, n'avait pas failli à sa tâche : elle avait continué d'offrir à tous ceux qui le désiraient un refuge, un abri, un lieu où ils seraient en sécurité, à l'abri de l'agressivité et des envies de vengeance des sans-factions.

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se battre mais elle avait été douée pour ça. Et, aujourd'hui, elle devrait recommencer pour protéger tout ce à quoi elle tenait, tous ceux à qui elle tenait. Aujourd'hui, elle devait prendre les armes pour protéger ce système de factions qui lui avait donné une deuxième chance à une époque où elle s'était crue condamnée à vivre une vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais aimée. Aujourd'hui, elle se battrait pour sa faction, pour l'amitié, pour l'entraide, pour la chaleur entre les habitants qui le désiraient.

Aujourd'hui, elle se battrait pour la fraternité.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé et encore désolée s'il y a des éléments provenant des films qui ne sont pas exacts dans les livres...


End file.
